Arkados and Zor
by sirussblack
Summary: In the Neopian Detective Agency, two partners work side by side to figure out a mystery. (Rated PG for awkward moments.) (Published in Issues 137-139)
1. Beginning

The rain pounded down on the glass windows, the beats echoing through the candle-lit house. A group of Neopets sat in a circle, talking to each other about whatever came to mind. Upstairs, in the dark attic, a box opened, revealing a light. It gleamed down the open stairway and to the ground floor, stopping the girl's conversation midway.  
  
A small, perky Quiggle gave a yelp. "What is it?" Her eyes were illuminated from the light, which was slowly making its way around the room, filling every nook and cranny until the room was lit in a yellow glaze.  
  
The group of girls stood up, staring at the patterns of symbols that appeared on the walls. They seemed to be some strange written language of some sort. It encircled around them, floating in air. The girls screamed, as a flash of lightening seemed to darken the light. All the girls vanished in a mist, leaving the house unoccupied...  
  
***  
  
"Apparently seventeen young Neopets disappeared a week ago with no trace left at all except a packet of lipstick and a few broken Usuki dolls." A Faerie Zafara said to her commanding officer.  
  
A short Skunk Grarrl sighed. "Why do I always get the hard cases?" He grabbed the file from the Zafaras hands.  
  
Zor, the Zafara, shrugged. "Maybe Commander Bipid thinks you are worthy of such a challenge, sir." She walked a little faster to catch up with the officer.  
  
"How many times must I tell you this?" The Grarrl stopped to pick up a piece of paper from his desk. "Call me Ardrakos, or Ardy if you want."  
  
"Okay, sir," the Zafara smiled. "—I mean Ardrakos." She added quickly.  
  
The Grarrl walked into a small room with two desks, Space Station Searchers on top of each. "Okay, let's start searching for similar cases." Ardrakos sat down at a leather chair and pushed the ON button. The machine was used for searching anything imaginable in Neopia. From cases to stories, it could find it. The Space Station Searcher, or Searcher, was specifically made for the Neopian Detective Agency.  
  
A blue window popped up on the monitor, welcoming Arkados to the computer. He relaxed and muttered, "Search cases." The Searcher immediately opened up to a advanced program. "Search lights." In a minute, over a hundred cases showed up. For a more precise motion, he put with clawed paw on a rectangular pad, which moved a shape on the screen around. Arkados pushed down on the pad and a case file popped up.  
  
"Have anything, Ardy?" Zor asked, furiously pounding her pad.  
  
Arkados shook his head. "No, do you?"  
  
Zor nodded. "It's an interesting case. Happen in October of Year One outside the Haunted Woods. Technically the same case, minus the girls, adding three boys." She touched the pad again. "Then again, strange things always happen near the woods."  
  
Arkados agreed. "Any main suspects?"  
  
"One," she said, touching the pad again. "Markus Tarquin, a Lupe. He's currently in the Haunted Woods. Think he may be resourceful?"  
  
The Grarrl grabbed a bag. "Let's hope so."  
  
Zor followed the Grarrl out of the office to the outskirts of Neopia Central. Soon, they were in the creepy looking Haunted Woods. Gnarled trees and curved branches cut at the two as they made their way to the center of the woods.  
  
When the were on the street, Arkados looked at the numbers. "It should be at house 2315." He hummed to himself as he looked at each of the NeoHomes. "Ah, here we go."  
  
The couple turned right onto a small pathway. Ahead of them was a large yellow NeoHome. There was no noise at all, except the rustle of a leaf and the footsteps of Zor and Arkados.  
  
Arkados knocked on the door. He then stood there, waiting for an answer. Zor was behind him, standing on the steps. The door slowly opened, a Lupe peeking his head through. "Whaddya want?" He said in a slurred voice.  
  
Arkados showed his badge. "May we come in?"  
  
The Lupe sighed. "Nah, I come out there."  
  
The Grarrl moved out of the way to let the Lupe onto the porch. He had taken quite a beating. His eyes were swollen and he was drooling. His silver fur was matted and he limped on his left hind leg. "Why are ya here? To investigate dat murder 'gain? I ain't got nuttin new to say. I knew nuttins 'bout it. 'Stood?"  
  
Arkados stared at him. Never in his career had he ever heard such a strange accent. "Sir, would you mind telling us why you think you were a suspect for the case?" As the Lupe was saying everything, he was jotting down notes in a notebook.  
  
"'E gettin' a bit worried dat ya ain't gotten youselves a 'uspect, ain't ya?" He giggled. "'Ell, all I know is dat da 'ights were a 'ake."  
  
Arkados then replied, "So the lights were all a scam?"  
  
"'Up." He said. "Is dat all ya folks 'eed ta know?"  
  
The Grarrl nodded. "Thanks for your time." He started to go back down the stairs, following Zor as the Lupe retreated back inside and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
The partners had been pouring over the Searcher and books for hours, with nothing but rubbish. They searched far and wide, through Neopian Times articles to the oldest cases, some dating back to B.N. (Before Neopia). There was nothing that would be sturdy enough to hold a full- fledged investigation.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing?" Arkados asked again, after closing a large red book entitled Neopia's Earliest Trials. He had been asking this question for hours now.  
  
"Nothing, Ardy." Zor replied, flipping a page. "I can't believe that there is barely any record of this happening anywhere. Two cases excluding the current one. The first one, that was proved inconclusive because it was a scam. The other one was unsolved."  
  
Arkados smiled. "A cold case, huh?"  
  
Zor lifted her head from the book. "Why? Don't even think about reopening it... The case will be a waste of time. The old Commander Bering couldn't solve it and we sure won't."  
  
The smile disappeared from his face. "Commander Bering? You know how I hate him. He should have never been hired as Commander, hence why half the cases during his rule were unsolved. With Bipid in the command chair, we have sufficient technology and enough to solve the case easily."  
  
Zor shook his head. "The Commander will never let us. It was closed over three years ago. It wouldn't be worth the effort."  
  
Arkados raised his voice a decibel. "Anything is worth the effort if it does something."  
  
The Zafara sighed, her paw rubbing her eyes. "Fine, Ardy. We'll talk about it with Bipid in the morning. Let's just go to our homes and get a little rest. My eyes are bugging out from all this reading."  
  
"Fine," Arkados sighed. "I would have loved to see the look on Bipids face if we went into his office and asked him at night." He smirked. "You want to?"  
  
Zor chuckled. "No, we can't. Do you want to be on the streets the rest of your life?"  
  
Arkados exhaled. "I guess not..." He picked up his bags. "I'll see you in the morning, Zor."  
  
"Goodnight, Ardy." She then shut her Searcher off and grabbed her bag, walking out behind the Grarrl.  
  
***  
  
It is said that a good officer always waits for his partner arrives before doing anything important that may effect their carrer. This was exactly what a Grarrl like Arkados would do. He had been there well over an hour, waiting patiently, before Zor arrived. When he heard the Zafaras' footsteps, he quickly opened the blinds, letting the light pour in over the room. "Good morning," Arkados said as Zor walked in. "Ready to ask Commander Bipid?"  
  
Zor mumbled, rubbing her left eye as she set her black bag down. "Huh? Oh, yeah...sure," She said and yawned.  
  
The Grarrl smiled and stood up. "Let's head off then!" He was excited to open a cold case. Arkados was almost totally sure that he could solve it and maybe find the person behind both disappearances. There was no doubt in his mind that the culprit was a pet. The blabber about it being a "mystical force" was codswallop, in his opinion.  
  
The two went up flights of stairs until they reached the top of the building. When opening the gray door, Arkados and Zor walked into a black tiled room with windows as walls. A few desks were scattered over the floor, piled with papers. Off to the left, a small door was there, closed. Arkados went up to it and knocked. He heard a buzz and the door opened. Zor scurried up behind him, bumping the Grarrl into the room.  
  
A heavy set Chia looked up, its' blue fur straightened to perfection. It was wearing small glasses that were a little smaller than his bulging eyes. "Ah, Officer Arkados Num, how nice it is to see you again!" He smiled, gesturing for them to take a seat. Arkados came in with Zor and closed the door behind him.  
  
As the two were getting comfortable, Commander Bipid asked them what they needed. Arkados answered. "We'd like to open up a cold case."  
  
Bipid frowned. "Why would you want to do such a stupid thing like that?"  
  
Arkados cleared his voice. "I think it may help with the new case that you gave us, you know, the disappearance."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course." His face lit up again. "I thought you might. Very well then, you know what to do." He snapped his fingers and the door opened. "Off you go! I hope it turns out okay."  
  
The partners walked out the door, shutting it behind them.  
  
Zor stopped Arkados in the hallway. "Don't you think that was a little too easy. I think the Commander is hiding something."  
  
Arkados chuckled. "Never, Bipid isn't someone who would do something like that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Arkados replied. "He's a very truthful man. Now, let us go to track down the suspects." The Grarrl jogged to the stairs, motioning Zor to follow him.  
  
"Okay...sir," Zor muttered. Zor had lost all his trust. She had always though he was a good officer who always doubted something instead of going with his gut. I guess she was wrong...  
  
***  
  
It was done. They had gotten the case box, read through it all, and figured it out. Of course, that's only what Zor told herself. It wasn't at all true. It was true that they finished the box, but they were still stumped. It was getting late and they couldn't label any suspects at all.  
  
"Can we go and interrogate a few suspects?" Arkados had asked the question a million times. It was like a hyperactive child wanting a toy. Of course, as always, Zor refused. They could interrogate unless it was nighttime, in which they would have to wait for the next day. This was what the Neopian Detective Handbook says, but Arkados was never the Neopet known to follow the book.  
  
The clock outside of the building struck nine o'clock. The dong echoed through the almost empty halls of the building. The only detectives in this late were the Commander, a grumpy Skeith the floor below, and obviously Zor and Arkados.  
  
"Please?" Arkados pleaded.  
  
"No! It's late, I'm tired, and no one will want an interrogation at nine o'clock." Zor explained. It always seemed that the Zafara was the one who had to scold her officer.  
  
"Drat. Okay, then, I guess I have nothing better to do than go home." Arkados sighed and once again picked up his bags. "Goodnight, then." Arkados left, smiling.  
  
Zor wasn't exactly sure what Arkados was going to do, but after much consideration, she decided it was none of her business. Yes, even if it would threaten both of their badges. Of course, Arkados wasn't that stupid. 


	2. Middle

Moonlight illuminated the Grarrl as he was climbing the brick building. He could hear sirens in the distance. This wasn't a part of Mystery you wanted to be in any time of the day. Arkados couldn't wait; he had to interrogate a suspect. He had a detective's feeling that if he didn't do it now, he would never be able to do it again.  
  
Arkados picked a suspect from the cold case called Seremdra. There were three question marks where her last name was supposed to be. The Eyrie was supposedly there that night and saw everything. Of course, she was labeled for insanity and was currently out of the Neopian Mental Institution.  
  
The ladder Arkados was climbing on would lead him to the shack, as people around the area called it. Seremdra had been living there since her release from the institution.  
  
As Arkados neared the shack, he felt a strong wind roll past him, rustling leaves. He knocked on the wooden door. It swung outward and an Eyrie stepped out with a bow tie on.  
  
Its green fur was sticking up in many places and some was even black. The pet had a goofy smile on and her eyes were crossed. Her tongue retracted and retreated from her mouth, drool dropping onto the floor. It giggled. "Why hello, mister big tough Grarrl. Gar!" It laughed again.  
  
Arkados didn't know what to think. The Eyrie belonged back at the mental institution. Or maybe she just needed a bath... Her odor was intoxicating. The Grarrl gagged.  
  
"Mister toughie sick? Come in to my pad, dude!" Its eyes bounced around as the pet hopped into the shack. Arkados followed and shut the door, blocking the sirens out of ear shot.  
  
Arkados tried to find a place to sit. There was nowhere. The room was a dump. A scratched up rug lay in the middle of the wooden floor. A desk was off to the left, bitten beyond repair. There was no sign of any bed or chair. The house was almost bare. The Grarrl decided to stand.  
  
"So, Seremdra, how have you been?" Arkados took out a pen and notebook from his pocket.  
  
Seremdra was now sitting on the floor biting her toenails and piling them up. She smiled and looked up, a mouth full of yellowed nails. "Want them?"  
  
Arkados coughed, covering up a gag. "Er...no thank you." He turned back to his notebook where he had written a few questions down. "What do you know about the disappearance?"  
  
The toenails dropped onto the floor, the saliva spreading out onto the floor. The Eyrie got up off the floor, it's wings up. "The-the disappearance? I...I was there. I..." She started to cry. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Arkados stared at her. "For what?"  
  
Then, in an instant, she was back to biting her toenails. It seemed as if she came out of her insanity state for a minute, then returned to it. "Can you...tell me more?" Arkados asked.  
  
Once again, she got into the same position, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for all I've done. I was a bad girl, but I didn't do anything to the pets that night. I swear." Then, back to her toenails.  
  
The Grarrl had figured it out. The Eyrie wasn't insane, just misunderstood. Maybe, just maybe, she was telling him everything through strange actions. So, Arkados asked another question. "Can you tell me about what happened that night? On the report, it says you were there."  
  
The Eyrie looked up. "Fine..."  
  
***  
  
Zor mumbled as she grabbed her bags. Arkados was up to something and even though she had said she wouldn't, she had to check it out. Knowing Arkados, he'd pick the hardest person to do. She flipped through the files, looking a the three suspects backgrounds.  
  
The one that popped out most was Seremdra. She had been put into a mental institution and was released two months ago, located on Mystery Island. She had said during the case that she could be useful, but there was no record of her saying anything about that night.  
  
The Faerie Zafara was out of the building in a hurry. She ran through the streets of Neopia Central, her bags waving around, knocking into people. A storm had started, sending sheets of rain down on her. She shivered and wrapped her black coat around herself.  
  
As she reached the docks, what she dreaded happened. All boats to and from Mystery Island were stopped. No one would be stupid enough to ride out in this weather. Except her, of course.  
  
She quietly walked past the security guard and made her way to a boat. As she untied it, she dropped her bags in it. As she got into the boat, she grabbed two oars and started to paddle out into the raging waters.  
  
Soon, Zor stopped and reached into her bag for a light from the Space Station. She dropped one of the paddles into the boat and held onto the other one as she fumbled around in her bag. Soon, she found it and pulled out a rectangular box. Zor pressed a button and light came from all corners of the box. She set it in front of her and, grabbing the other oar, and continued to paddle.  
  
Water splashed into the boat, drenching her bags and her supposedly water- resistant coat. It seems like the manufacturer was lying. The light still shined bright, but was annoying since it slid around the boat. Still, the Zafara carried on, her wings sticking up in the air, starting to mat down onto her fur from the cold rain.  
  
It seemed as if Zor would never reach Mystery Island. She started to doubt her navigation skills when she saw an iceberg. Maybe, just maybe she went the wrong way and would end up somewhere other than Mystery Island. It seemed that way. As she paddled on, the rain slowed to a slight downpour, and then stopped. The air was now frigid and Zor was shivering, even with her jacket. The sun was shining, but it gave no warmth.  
  
***  
  
Seremdra hadn't said anything for over an hour. Still, Arkados waited patiently. It was a part of his job. He cleared his voice as the Eyrie rolled its head around, giggling.  
  
Arkados sighed. This was going nowhere. "Ahem, excuse me," he said, hoping the Eyrie would come to.  
  
Instead, she imitated him. "Ha, ha, you sound like a tired mister," she said and started to crack up.  
  
"Please, answer my question!" Arkados said. He was getting frustrated. "Can you tell me what you saw the night of the disappearances?"  
  
She laughed again. There was no way that the insane Neopet was to talk again. Seremdra would laugh for eternity, her eyes rolling around in its sockets.  
  
Arkados decided to give it one last try. If she didn't talk, he'd leave and forget about the case forever. "Please, Seremdra, I'm begging you. Tell me what happened the night that the six Neopets disappeared. Please?" The Grarrl smiled sweetly, showing his large pearly white teeth.  
  
Seremdra chuckled. "Of course I will, mister." She cleared her voice and started...  
  
The moon was the only thing that illuminated the pitch black night. Giggling could be heard around the corner of an alley. A young, Green Eyrie walked around the corner whistling, a garbage bag in hand. She dropped the bag, spilling all its contents on the pavement.  
  
In front of her, a man was standing there, chanting. Six small pets were standing there, smiling. A light gleamed from the mans hand. "Show us another trick!" A small Kyrii exclaimed. The six of the clapped.  
  
A green light shone between his two upright hands. It was in the shape of a rainbow. All the pets gasped, including the Green Eyrie.  
  
Soon, after a few more tricks, it seemed the six pets vanished as the man burst a yellow light out of his hand, covering the Neopets. The Eyrie ran as he heard the man scream.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Seremdra shivered. It was, without a doubt, scary to recall the story that brought so much horror to her eyes. "There it is... Want more? I can...tell it." She seemed to be out of her insanity, but maybe it was just a short phase.  
  
Arkados could see how worried the Eyrie was. "No, I think that will do." He put the pencil in his shirt pocket and his notebook in his bag. "Thank you, Seremdra," he said as he opened the door.  
  
She whimpered. "Will he be caught?" Seremdra asked, now biting her nails.  
  
Arkados sighed. "I hope so," he said and closed the door to a wailing Eyrie.  
  
The sun was now shining, warming up the Grarrls' body. No sirens were to be heard, only the chirping of Airaxs as they awoke from their slumber.  
  
He started his way down the ladder, the wails of the Eyrie getting lower until he couldn't hear them. When he was down, he rushed with his bags to the boats.  
  
***  
  
Zor was in no mood to be bothered. She had trusted her navigation skills and ended up in Happy Valley. In her opinion, it wasn't as jolly as the brochures in Neopia Central Traveling said it was. Actually, people were crying and moaning about some Snow Beast. The Zafara had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
She wandered around the snow ridden valley, looking at the various candy stores. There was no Detective Agency in site. They were supposed to be located on every major land mass, but they too lied (just like Neopia Central Traveling).  
  
Zor sighed and slowly slumped down with her back against a plastic candy cane. It was freezing and she had the feeling ice was inside the plastic coating. Shivering, she stood up. Her feet weren't meant for this terrain. Never in her life had her paws touched snow.  
  
There was no one to talk to. She knew not one single person on Terror Mountain. Neopets stared at her with strange looks. Zor didn't have on what the others were wearing, so she felt out of place. All she had on was a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket. Other Neopets were layered with every clothing item imaginable.  
  
She wandered around, eventually coming to warning signs and passing them. She was looking down as she went uphill. Zor was lost and when she was lost, she was known to wander around doing nothing.  
  
Soon, Zor ended up somewhere high in the mountains. It was colder than before and she really didn't know what she was doing. Lost and afraid, she shriveled up near a rock. The newly started snowfall lashed against her face.  
  
Zor had never been really scared before, but she now knew what it felt like. Alone, scared, lost, depressed. Too many emotions stirring up in her head.  
  
She cried. 


	3. End

The only positive thing about crying was that it warmed her face in the freezing temperature. And, she let all her emotions out, but that wasn't important to her. Growing up with a family of detectives was hard. There was no time to cry without being bombarded with questions. She had always wanted to cry, but someone was always home. Now, in the middle of a blizzard, she decided to cry.  
  
Zor let it all out, not holding back. She found herself punching snow, disapproving of what she had done wrong. The Zafara loved her job, but she had always dreamed of being a historian. Zor gawked at all the history of Neopia and had always wanted to be a famous Zafara who had founded a new land mass on Neopia. Instead, her family pressured her to become the detective she was today. Still, she had dreams of what it would be like if she was a historian and she founded the new Meridell or Tyrannia. That could never be. She was now marked a detective for life. If she backed out of her duty, then she'd be labeled a coward by her family and friends for life.  
  
Zor wiped the tears from her face with her frostbitten paws. She sighed and cuddled up in her coat, trying to fit her legs inside the coat so they wouldn't suffer major frostbite. It was impossible, even with her flexible legs. She would have to suffer the frostbite for being an idiot and trusting her instinct.  
  
Only if she waited until morning none of this would have happened. Arkados was fine on his own. He was a fairly old Grarrl and could handle himself. Still, young, immature Zor had to go out and try to be a big hero. Now, she was stuck on a mountain somewhere in Terror Mountain.  
  
Zor chuckled. It was amusing. Maybe, someday, she'd write a story about it. Arkados always said she could write, but Zor was never too sure of herself. It would be amazing if she wrote a story about her time here on the mountain. The Zafara smiled. She promised herself she'd do that if she got out of the mountain alive.  
  
***  
  
Arkados arrived back to an empty office. No note or anything. Zor was gone. The Grarrl was actually late for work. When he was, Zor was sitting there, tapping a pencil on her desk. Today was different. The Zafara was nowhere in the building.  
  
The Grarrl was alarmed. Never before was his partner late or out sick. Strange as it may be, it was true. Arkados wanted to go to Commander Bipid, but he knew that Bipid couldn't help him unless he put a locator into Zor and the agency stopped doing that in Year Two. Arkados had no leads to where his partner went and was worried. It wasn't every day your partner and friend disappears from the building.  
  
So, Arkados sat down. There was nothing better to do but think. Where in Neopia could Zor have gone? She wasn't the one to travel. Arkados had to force her to go to Meridell once. Maybe she went out looking for him and got off track, but that means she could be anywhere.  
  
Arkados sighed. Nothing could brighten up the mood he was in now except the return of his comrade. Without Zor, Arkados was almost nothing. Without Zor, Arkados was friendless...  
  
***  
  
Zor turned over. She wasn't used to being in the cold. Rescue was the only thing wanted. That and some hot borovan when she returned to her house. There was nothing to do but think about what could be happening to her body. Frostbite, hypothermia, germs. She sighed.  
  
She was in no shape to get up and try to find somewhere to go. The cold had gotten to her and had shut off her instinct. Strange, but true. It was a weird feeling. It was like she had barely any control over her body.  
  
Her almost deaf ears heard yells. It sounded like her name. She tried to call out, but her vocals failed. She heard it again, closer this time. Then, her pupils saw a Red Chia coming up to her.  
  
"Hello! Get up!" It yelled. "Are you awake?"  
  
Zor mumbled. That's all she really was able to do.  
  
"Come with me," she heard the Chia say. She felt as if she was being lifted up and taken away, which was exactly what was happening.  
  
It wasn't long before she felt herself lying on leather cushions. Zor heard the crackle of a fire in the near distance, warming her body. She heard muttering by her side. Slowly, her head turned. The Red Chia she had seen earlier was at her side, head turned, praying for her to wake up.  
  
"Excuse me," Zor managed to say in a raspy voice. "I'm awake...or alive."  
  
The Chia turned to her, beaming. "Thank Neopia! Now, let me prop you up and get you some tea." He said, getting up from the wooden floor. As he was walking out into the kitchen he said, "I'm Dra-et." He then retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Dra-et," Zor whispered as she was sitting up, her feet touching the floor. They weren't frostbitten at all. She sighed as she rubbed her feet together. Almost as good as they were when she was in Neopia Central, except for a few cuts and bruises.  
  
Dra-et came back with the tea, resting it on Zors lap and the sitting down on the couch next to her. "Where did you come from?" The Chia asked curiously.  
  
"Neopia Central," Zor replied, sipping her tea. The warm liquid flowed through her throat.  
  
"Interesting," Dra-et rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No," he said as he was yawning.  
  
"Sure?" Zor asked. She never liked being tired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Tell me about yourself, Zor." Dra-et said.  
  
Zor stared at him, dropping the tea on the floor. It smashed into small pieces. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Dra-et chuckled as he knelt down and started to pick up the glass. "Your badge says it."  
  
The Zafara hummed. "When do you think I can leave?" She asked. This wasn't her type of place. She'd rather be home.  
  
Dra-et got up and threw out the glass before answering. "Whenever you want. The storm is finished." Dra-et got a mop out and mopped up the brown tea from the floor, picking up the tea bag when all he had did was done.  
  
Zor shifted uncomfortably. "I may leave now. I just want to get home." She said, standing up. Her feet felt like jelly, but she walked a little and they returned to their stiff selves. "Do you mind?"  
  
Dra-et smiled. "No, not at all. Your things are over there." He pointed to a pile of clothes and assorted weapons on a coffee table.  
  
Zor started to put everything on. "Thank you," she said as she was putting her coat on.  
  
"No problem," he said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Be careful."  
  
"Will do," Zor replied and walked out onto the snow.  
  
***  
  
It was late at night and all the lights in Arkados' office were on. He was sleeping silently, his legs on his desk, his body in his chair. There was no noise except the wind and the occasional creak of the building. And a pair of footsteps that were scurrying down the hall, heading to Arkados' office.  
  
Then, a knock on the door. Arkados awoke. "Zor?" He said in a mumbled voice. The door opened, revealing a Green Eyrie. This was of course Seremdra. She was crying. Arkados saw that and beckoned her to come in. She sat in a chair in front of Arkados' desk.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I did it. I was bad. I took the kids and..." She made a cutting motion along her throat. "Then...I did it again. Just a few weeks ago. I don't know what's wrong with me. I..."  
  
Arkados sat up. "So, this is a confession?"  
  
Seremdra nodded. "Just...give me whatever punishment I get. I deserve it..."  
  
Arkados sighed. "Why did you confess?" "I needed to," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Take me away."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
Seremdra shook her head. "No, I have been wasting the your time by saying I was innocent. Take me."  
  
Arkados stood up, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his jeans. "Stand up," he said and put the cuffs on the Eyrie.  
  
Arkados led her out into the hall, going to Commander Bipids' office. His back was turned to the entrance.  
  
He heard a bang ring out through the halls. He dropped to the floor, letting Seremdra free. She ran away, hands behind back. Arkados lay face down, his eyes open. He was dead.  
  
***  
  
Zor returned to Neopia Central the next day. As she walked into the office, she heard the news. She was scared, sad, mad, depressed. Her partner had died.  
  
After learning of the news, Commander Bipid came up to her. "Officer Zor, I have declared you an officer of the Agency. Arkados' death has saddened us all, but we need to carry on. Please, accept my offer." He patted Zors back.  
  
"I could have saved him," she sniffed. "I could have saved him..."  
  
Commander Bipid then asked the question again.  
  
"No, I will not accept. I decline your offer. I quit!" She exclaimed, stripping herself of her badge and throwing it to the floor. "Goodbye!" She yelled and stormed out of the building, tears flowing down her face. Her job was over...and she couldn't be happier. 


End file.
